PTL 1 discloses a capacitance detection method using a touch panel that detects a capacitance or a change in capacitance between each of a plurality of electrodes and a detected subject.
FIG. 9 is a circuit diagram illustrating a configuration of a touch panel system in the related art. A touch panel 92 includes 12 detection electrodes E arranged in four rows and three columns in matrix with an interval between each other. A sense line S coupled to each of the detection electrodes E is connected to a read circuit 95.
In a capacitance detection method using the touch panel 92 formed as described above, a signal corresponding to an electrostatic capacity between each of the detection electrodes E and a detected subject passes through the corresponding sense line S and is read by the read circuit 95. Then, distribution of the electrostatic capacity or a change in electrostatic capacity on the touch panel 92 is detected.